


Love on the Line

by eli_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Its shit, M/M, Red String of Fate, YOI Secret Santa 2018, im gonna rewrite this, secret santa gift, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_writes/pseuds/eli_writes
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, connected by a red string on the pinky finger of their dominant hand. Only they could see the string and they could follow it to find their soulmate on the other side. The closer you are to your soulmate, the tighter the string is.





	Love on the Line

Everyone has a soulmate, connected by a red string on the pinky finger of their dominant hand. Only they could see the string and they could follow it to find their soulmate on the other side. The closer you are to your soulmate, the tighter the string is. The strings are there at birth and some people spend their entire lives looking for their soulmate whereas others find theirs in childhood. However, some are convinced that they don’t have a soulmate, despite the string being there. Yuuri Katsuki is one of those people.

Yuuri grew up hearing the story of how his parents met over and over again; they worked at the very hot spring resort, that they now own, as teenagers. Sure, it was sweet but repeated too often at family meals and events. Yuuri grew sick of the story as he grew older and started caring more about his own soulmate. He wanted to find his soulmate through the thing he was most passionate about: figure skating.

 

“I wonder who Victor’s soulmate is,” a teenage Yuuri questioned, whilst in awe of Victor’s newest routine on the TV.

“Who knows, it might be you. Or me!” Yuuko cried out in excitement.

“Oh my god. I never thought of that,” Yuuri replied, as a crimson blush crept onto his cheeks at the thought. His idol, Victor Nikivirof, as his soulmate! He was that person who pulled on his string every so often to see if his soulmate would pull back, but he never did feel a tug on his end.   
  


Yuuri had idolized Victor for years, constantly memorising his routines and recreating him to the best of his ability. He took huge inspiration from Victor and constantly strived to be just like him. However, Yuuri’s life was going to change forever at his first ever Grand Prix Final.   
  


**_(time skip to Ep1)_ **

 

“C’mon Yuuri, you’re way too young to retire! Just because you lost doesn’t mean that your career is over! There’s always next year!” Hisashi protested, but Yuuri wasn’t listening. He was too busy focusing on the fact that his string was getting tighter. His soulmate was in the same room as him. Oh, God.  He turned around and saw his string to connected to Victor. 

“Would you like a picture?” Vitor asked. Yuuri was too stunned to say anything. He just turned and ran in the other direction.

“He’s your soulmate dumbass,” Yuri said

“Oh fuck,” Victor replied. 

 

**_Time skip to ep 11_ **

 

“So what are we going to do _?  _ Are we going to hide this or tell the world?” Victor questioned, unsure of what Yuuri’s response would be.

“I think it’s time we tell the public. I want the world to know everything, but they might think that I’m stealing you away from them,” the raven-haired man replied. 

“Don’t worry what they think. Just focus on me,” the Russian softly said, “we have a lot of great things ahead of us.”  

“Ok then. I’m ready,” Yuuri whispered, “Thank you Viyta. I love you so much.” They then shared a sweet kiss that neither wanted to break apart from. But they had to, so they could breathe with each other.

“I love you too, Katsudon” Victor replied, with the largest smile he could make on his face,

 

This really was the start of an amazing future for the two men.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im so sorry i've had awful writers block so i'm gonna rewrite this when i have more time


End file.
